Mariko Higurashi/Relationships
Spoilers ahead and this is merely a rough draft/possible scenarios. There may be changes so be aware of that ! :) * These are some brief explanations on how their relationship is going to be later on. Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudo She met Issei at the playground when they were in preschool. Apparently she was having a hard time fitting in because she's too shy. So Issei approached her and ask if she wants to be his friend and play with him. So those two became best friends and sworn to each other that they will best friends forever. During their middle school years, he developed a crush/feelings for her while Mari doesn't have a single clue about it because technically she does not know about love yet. Issei was planning on confessing his feelings to her but he has a fear of rejection. When she's in Kyoto she realize that how much she misses Issei and for some reason he's always on her mind. During their reunion she felt joy and was glad that she gets to live with Issei again. Mari might have feelings for Issei but she notices about Rias and his relationship with the other girls in the harem. Plus she knows Issei loves Rias but according to Issei he told her that he's in love with two girls. First one is Rias and he left Mari unanswered for the second one even though he's talking about her. R'ias Gremory' Rias and Mari both have an acquaintance relationship, however, Rias sees her as one of her rivals for Issei. Mari however, she thinks that Rias is out of her and Issei's league to be messed with but she ships them nonetheless. Irina Shidou She's close friends with Mari and childhood friends. When they were kids, Irina tells Otome that she has crush on Issei. Mari obviously didn't care about it and wasn't interested to know. After Irina left to England, Mari was sad to find out that she left both of them. Plus they didn't even get to keep in touch with one another. When they were reunited together along with Issei, Mari was overjoyed to see Irina again and she called Issei a dumbass for mistaking Irina as a boy. The two became rivals for Issei's affections but Mari doesn't really give a shit because she won't be dating him anyway. However, despite them being love rivals the two remain to be close and support each other. Mari cares deeply for Irina despite ignoring her fangirling about Issei at times. She knows that Issei will be in good hands if Irina and him were to date. Yuuto Kiba Mariko met Yuuto when she first transfer to Kuoh Academy Asia Argento She and Asia met when Issei first introduced them to each other. Higurashi Clan Seiko Higurashi Mari cares about her foster mother and she is really thankful that she took her in. When she found that she was adopted back then, she felt upset and ran away (was found later on). After the incident, she promised to herself that she won't disappoint Seiko so she doesn't have to be a burden (on what Mariko think she is). Kokoro Higurashi Mari is protective towards Kokoro and wishes to make her happy as much as she can. She sometimes find her annoying whenever Kokoro becomes to whine about uncertain things. Others Vali Lucifer Upon their first meeting, Mari question who the deliquent looking guy was. As she and Asia witnessed Vali mocked Issei's weaknesses and lack of strength. She initially dislikes him and calls him a jerk right after the incident. At first he didn't want to do anything with her because Vali doesn't see her as a threat. Albion, however, told Vali to not let his guard down around her or anyone else. Category:Relationships